My Almost Lover
by Rydia Sorcha
Summary: Flack meets a girl who cuts right through his tough exterior.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI:NY fic...I love constructive criticism, so please review! Don will meet someone, but the road to love is not easy for a bachelor with commitment issues...hehehe. Anyways, I have some ideas of where I am taking this but I am always up for suggestions, so don't be shy! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story. Also, I am new to CSI:NY in general so please don't hesitate to tell me if you think my characters are being "OOC"...enjoy!**

It was a typical Friday night for Detective Don Flack; his phone buzzed at three in the morning. Without even a conscious thought he reached for it. "Flack," he answered, not even opening his eyes. The voice on the other end gave a quick description of a murder and a street address. "I'm on my way," was all he said, hanging up the phone and sliding out of bed. "Do you have to leave?" a voice sleepily called from the sheet. "Yep, sorry," he replied, ignoring the hand reaching out to him. His latest conquest, a girl he had met at the bar the night before, grumbled as she climbed out of bed and tried to find her clothes. Flack ignored her as he threw on some nice pants. The room was dark, and the only sound was that of the window air conditioner. The bedroom was sparse, a queen sized bed with navy blue sheets that Flack had had as long as he could remember. There was one bedside table on the left side of the bed, where Flack kept his cell phone and his gun while he slept. There were no pictures on the walls, nothing to insinuate that someone actually lived there; the décor said that someone slept there, nothing more. Flack was barely at his apartment anyway; he slept there between shifts and that was it. His job consumed his life. It was all he did, with the exceptions of bringing home a girl every now and then that he met at the bar; it was for no reason other than to fulfill a physical need and get his mind off of whatever horror he had witnessed that day.

The blond he had brought home that particular night was dressed and watching Flack grab his gun out of the drawer and attach it to his holster. "Do I even get a kiss goodbye?" she asked, although she felt she knew the answer already. Flack didn't even respond, he just rolled his eyes.

"Get your shoes on, I have a crime scene I need to get to," he said, not even looking at her as he left the room. She sighed and grabbed her stuff, walking straight through the sparsely furnished living room and walking out the door without even looking at him or saying anything. Flack didn't respond, he just grabbed his keys off the table and headed out the door.

Flack arrived at an alleyway off Times Square near the Gershwin Theater. The scene was crawling with cops and witnesses; it was a hodgepodge of people, flashing lights, and noise. Flack got out of the car and headed towards Mac and Stella. "Beat me here, huh, guys?" he said with a smile. Stella smiled back. "Dead homeless man, definitely looks like foul play, not many homeless people carrying guns," she filled Flack in. "We are just waiting for the scene to be cleared so we can process." Flack surveyed the scene and took notice of all the people hanging around watching. The majority of the people hanging around looked like theater goers who had stuck around to drink in Times Square after the shows ended. "Alright, I'll start questioning witnesses. Let's see if we can start to put together what happened here."

Flack walked around taking statements from witnesses. Most people had heard the commotion and come over to see what was going on when the cops arrived. No one seemed to have heard a shot go off. The 911 call had come in anonymously. So far there wasn't much to go off of. Flack walked up to a group of women who appeared to be in their early to mid twenties. "Did any of you ladies see what happened?"

One of the girls looked up at him with blue-grey eyes. "We didn't see a shooting or anything," she answered. The other girls she was with weren't paying attention, they were trying to get a closer look at what the police were doing. She continued however. "We did see something strange earlier though; we were seeing _Wicked_ here at the theater, and when we were leaving we could hear yelling coming from the alleyway. It was too crowded though with all of the shows ended for the night; we couldn't hear anything else but noise after only a minute." Flack nodded as he took the notes down. "Can I get your name, ma'am, just in case we have any further questions?" He never even looked up from his notepad as he asked her. "Lucy Shirley," she responded, watching him write it down.

He had just finished writing down her name when he heard shots ring out. He instinctually whipped out his gun while grabbing Lucy by the arm and throwing her behind a box in the alley. It was chaos for a few minutes, people were running and screaming. Flack tried to see where the shots were coming from, but with so many people he couldn't see much and he certainly couldn't risk firing his gun. After a minute of feeling completely helpless, the shots stopped and Flack saw several cops take off down the other end of the alley in hot pursuit. "You ok?" he called over his shoulder to Lucy. When he didn't hear anything he turned around. She was half sitting up on the ground, a gunshot wound in her leg. She was conscious but appeared to be in shock. "Oh shit," he said, "I need a medic over here!" he yelled.

XXXXX

Several hours later Flack was in the hospital with Mac. Three people had been shot in the alley. One man had died already, another was in surgery. Lucy was about to come out of her own surgery; Mac was there to pick up the bullet that had just been removed, and Flack was there to get her official statement. Mac could tell that Flack felt slightly guilty that the girl he had been interviewing had gotten shot. Flack probably assumed he had been the target since he was a cop. Mac tried to talk to him but Flack clearly was not in the mood. The doctor came out of Lucy's room and nodded to Mac, letting him know it was ok to go in her room.

Mac went in and took the bullet from the nurse while Flack went over to Lucy's bed. She was groggily coming out of the morphine coma. Flack was unsure of how much she would remember, so he was quite surprised when she looked at him and spoke. "So we meet again," she said, a weak smile on her lips. Flack smiled back. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked, taking out his notepad. "I remember talking to you…and then I heard a noise and felt a stinging in my leg. Then you threw me on the ground, and that's all I remember. Sorry, I'm probably not much help to your case." Flack nodded, writing everything down. "I'm sorry about what happened…whoever was shooting was probably aiming for me," Flack said, not looking up from his notepad. "Eh, it happens," Lucy responded, causing Flack to look up in surprise. "Besides," she continued, "now I finally have some interesting scars."

"How can you be so ok with this?"

Lucy shrugged. "What other choice do I have? I'm sure later on it will hit me, but right now I'm grateful to have my life. That's enough to be happy about."

Still surprised, Flack stood up. "Thanks for your statement, Lucy. If we catch the guy, you may be needed further, but until then, rest up and get better." Lucy nodded as he headed t the door. He was just stepping through the doorframe when he heard her voice call out. "You have a name, detective?"

"Detective Flack," he said, not turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, heres a new chapter. I am hoping to get another one out tonight. Warning: the next one will definitely be rated M...hehehe...anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**

A week later, Flack was still trying to get a lead on the murders that had happened. The crime lab had established that both shootings had come from the same gun, but no weapon was found, and no new leads had happened. Flack walked into the lab to check up on evidence.

"Hey Messer, you got anything new for me?"

Danny looked up at the sound of Flacks voice. "We are trying to track down whoever the gun was registered too, but so far no luck."

Flack sighed. "Alright man, well let me know when you get an idea of where he is. I'll come along. I'm getting eager to bust some heads; especially since the asshole shot at me."

Danny nodded in understanding while running prints through CODIS. "How are the two victims that survived that?"

"The guy is going to need some rehab but he should be fine. The girl that I was with I heard got released after only a night. I guess she's fine too."

"Good to know. She was kind of cute, in an innocent kind of way."

Flack smirked at Danny and started to head out of the lab. "Hey Flack," Danny called after him. "Beer and pool tonight with everyone?"

Flack nodded. "Meet you there at 9."

XXXX

That night Flack walked into the bar and quickly found Lindsay, Stella, Danny and Hawkes sitting at a table already a round deep. Flack sat down and signaled the waitress for a beer. "So Flack, any new leads on the Broadway shootout…" Stella started to ask, but Flack silenced her with a raised hand before pounding a beer. Lindsay rolled her eyes as Danny and Hawkes laughed.

"Not tonight, Stella, tonight I just want to relax and not think," he said, finishing off his beer.

"I'm guessing a woman will fall into his plan tonight too," Danny fake-whispered to Hawkes, getting a laugh from everyone and a withering stare from Flack. The friends enjoyed just hanging out, relaxing, talking, and discussing what it would take to get Mac out with them. Flack liked hanging out with his friends for once, being able to think about anything but the case. This one was really grating on him. He wanted to keep his mind off of it for as long as he could. He started scanning the room, looking to see if any girls were checking him out. He definitely wanted a girl for the night; nothing got his mind off faster than having a hot girl get him off. He wasn't proud of how he handled his work stress, but he shook off the guilt. Danny caught him looking around.

"There's a cute blonde at the bar, Flack," Danny said with a knowing smile. Flack smiled and stood up. "This rounds on me, guys," he said with a characteristic wink, heading for the bar. He smiled at the blonde and was just about to "bust out his game" when he heard his name.

"Well, hello, Detective Flack," a voice said from the bar. He turned around to find himself face to face with Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a bit harshly.

"Well, judging from the empty glasses on your table, the same thing as you, drinking in excessive amounts. I'm celebrating my first day off the pain meds. In case you forgot, I did take a bullet for you," she said with a smirk. Flack didn't smile back.

"I'm here so I don't have to think about the case," he grumbled. Lucy looked past him to the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry, detective, did I interrupt your attempt to get laid?" she asked boldly.

"As a matter of a fact, you did. Can I help you with anything?"

"Just wanted to say hi, no big deal. I'll let you get back to the blonde. But if you happen to strike out with her, my friends and I will be over at the pool table. And we always play for money…" With that Lucy winked and headed off to meet her friends. Flack watched her walk away, noticing both her slight limp from her injury and that she looked really cute.

Shaking his head to clear the boozy fog, he grabbed another round of beers and headed back to the table. He handed the beers around while the group gave him a strange look.

"Who's the chick, Flack?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"That's one of the victims from the Broadway shooting, ironically."

"Ooh, hitting on a witness, not very smart, Flack" Stella laughed at him.

"She is cute," Hawkes said. "So are her friends."

"Well, she did invite us to play pool with them," Flack said absentmindedly. He was shocked as the whole table got up and headed over to the pool tables. With a sigh and another grumble Flack followed them.

XXXX

The two groups ended up playing several games. The two teams were evenly matched, as Lucy ended up being pretty decent; she matched up well against Lindsay, who was equally good. As they played, both Flack and Lucy kept drinking. By the time everyone was ready to take a break, they were both decently sloshed. The two groups of friends sat down at a table together. Lucy offered to go get another round, and Flack followed her to the bar. After giving the bartender the order, Lucy turned to face Flack. "Sorry I blew your chances with that girl," she said.

"Eh, it doesn't matter."

"So are you big on one night stands?" she asked him.

"I've had a few," he toned down the truth.

"Just a few, huh? I'm calling your bullshit," declared. "You know, I've never had one," she continued, watching Flacks face closely.

"You don't seem the type," he said cautiously.

"Normally, no. But since my brush with death, I'm feeling a little more up to a change…" Lucy stepped closer to Flack, subtly pushing her hips into his, her lips getting dangerously close to his. "I never thought it was safe," she continued. "But what's safer than a cop with a gun?" Flack tried to get his head around what was happening. Part of him knew she really wasn't the one night stand type of girl; the other part of him however, was very attracted to her. Just the gentle brush of her hips had sent shockwaves right through his body to his crotch. Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her fiercely. She responded to his kiss. Finally separating, he looked right at her. "Want to get out of here…?" Lucy smiled.

"Go get a cab, I'll meet you outside."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, heres the next chapter. Be warned it is a strong M content! Please read and review...**

Flack led Lucy into his apartment. For some reason he felt a little unsure about this hookup. She wasn't the normal trashy girl that he normally slept with, and that intimidated him. Most girls didn't even wait until they were out of the taxi before slipping a hand down his pants. Lucy however was completely normal in the taxi; she acted as though they were just two friends heading home. Once they walked into the apartment she looked around. "Nice place," she commented, slipping off her shoes and turning around to face him. "You look nervous," she said, seeing his face. "That surprises me, I thought you were used to this kind of thing." Flack didn't know how to respond. Instead he took a step forward, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her. She thrust her hips into his again, feeling him harden. She ran her fingers up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her roughly, trying to slip his hand down her pants, but she stepped back.

"Whoa, chill out. This time, I'm in charge…" she gave him that same smirk she had given him multiple times. "We are going to take this nice and slow…"

Flack was so surprised that he didn't even put up a fight when she pulled him toward his bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and continued to slowly unbutton his shirt, watching his face the whole time.

"You are going to drag this out until its torture, aren't you?" he asked.

"I figured you are usually up for the drunken, fast fucks…I'm going to show you a whole other side to sex…" she whispered, slipping him out of his shirt and then pulling his undershirt over his head. She ran his fingers through his chest hair and brushed across his nipples, eliciting a moan from him. Getting the hang of what she was doing, he slowly slipped her shirt over her head, kissing along her shoulder blade while his hands slowly unclasped her bra. She slowly pulled him so they were both lying on the bed, facing each other. They let their hands roam across each others chests, Lucy running her fingers through her chest hair while his hands gently played with her nipples. Their breathing was slowly getting heavier. Flack found that he like how this was playing out. The bulge in his pants was aching to be released, but he knew it would come in time, and it would be well worth it. After a few minutes, Lucy let her hands roam further down to his stomach, feeling across his abs, her fingers hesitating on his scars. He opened his mouth to explain but she shushed him with a soft kiss. "You don't need to explain now…" she whispered. She slid her hands down to his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them. Taking her lead, he did the same to her. The both slid off each others pants, leaving her in just her green underwear, and him in a pair of boxer-briefs. His need to have her touch him was reaching a breaking point, and she indulged him. She gently rubbed him through the thin white material, enjoying his reaction; eyes closed, teeth clenched, moaning softly. She rolled him over onto his back and slipped his underwear off while planting kiss on his hip bones and the inside of his legs. Unable to control himself anymore, he said the first words since they had started: "Lucy, please," he begged. Even with his intense sexual desire he was still aware that this was the first time he had ever called a one night stand by her name. Lucy slowly wrapped her mouth around him, causing his fingernails to dig into the sheets. This was different then anything he had experienced; his other women had usually attacked his member fiercely, not taking much care to keep their teeth out of the way. This was soft, delicate, and felt better than anything he could ever remember. Unfortunately though, he had to stop her after a short while, as he was getting too close. He gently took her chin in his hand and tugged it up. She got the message and crawled back up his body. He kissed her lips while slowly tugging her own underwear down. She looked at him with a sense of trust he had never seen before in a woman he had bedded. He let his hands slide across her stomach and up the inside of her thigh, teasing her the way she had teased him. She moaned softly in his ear and he finally let his hands slip between her folds, rubbing against her most sensitive spots gently. He could feel she was a little tight, and he slowly let one finger enter her, adding a second finger after a few minutes. She was certainly turned on, but rather than putting on a show she was calmly enjoying it. The longer his fingers teased her the more she squirmed, moaning in his ear about how good it felt. Finally she whispered in his ear, asking if he had a condom. He removed his hand and reached into the bedside table. Grabbing a condom he opened the package and slid it over him. She was still on her back so he climbed on top, kissing her softly. He placed himself between her legs and then looked to her for approval. She nodded her head, running her fingers over his back as he slid in. He started moving slowly at first, building up a faster speed. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, giving him a better angle. She kept eye contact with him while he thrust, still running her hands over his back. He started thrusting faster and he could feel her getting closer by her breathing and facial expressions. She begged him to go faster and he began to move as fast as he could. He felt her muscles tighten around him, and this sent him over the edge. He thrust one last time and felt himself lose it. He was lightheaded immediately following. He normally rolled off a girl immediately after orgasm, but before he could crawl off Lucy he felt her hands gently pressing down on his back. "Collapse on me, Don," she whispered. He obliged her and collapsed on her chest while their breathing got back to normal.

After a minute or so he pulled out slowly and moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled off the condom, tied it off, and cleaned up with some tissues. He slipped on his boxer briefs and headed for the bathroom. When he came back he suddenly felt shy. He usually passed out right after orgasm without a word to the girl, but he didn't feel like doing that this time. He stood a bit awkwardly by the bed in his underwear. Lucy smiled at him. He smiled back. "Would you like some shorts and a t-shirt?" he offered her. She nodded and he handed her some gym shorts and a white undershirt. She pulled them on and he got back into bed. He hesitated for a minute before kissing her gently. She kissed him back and rolled on her back. He did the same but slipped an arm under her neck, gently rubbing her shoulder with his fingertips. "So did you have fun?" Lucy asked him in that blunt way she had of speaking.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"For a guy who's not used to slow, sensual, sex, you certainly got the hang of it pretty quickly," she remarked. Flack laughed.

"I guess so," he said. "So you aren't into the crazy, quick sex?" Lucy stretched out her legs and then gently started running her hand over his chest again before she responded.

"I am, but there are many kinds of sex, I like to mix it up." Her hand ran across his scars again.

"I was in a building that blew up," he answered her unasked question. Lucy seemed surprised but didn't flinch. Flack mentioned this to her.

"Do woman usually flinch?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a little weird," he replied, surprised at his own honesty.

"So what else are you insecure about?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, but I figured we just had sex, what's more intimate then that? It's just conversation, you don't have to answer." Flack sighed. He felt strangely comfortable with her, and found himself enjoying the conversation.

"Well, I've got some Italian in me, and therefore got the body hair. Some girls don't like it," he said.

"I like it," Lucy said smiling.

"How about you?" he asked back.

"Small boobs," she replied without hesitation. "I'm 25 and still waiting for puberty…" she said with a small laugh. Flack laughed too.

"For the record, I really like them," he told her. They continued to lie in bed talking for quite some time, asking personal questions and laughing.

"First time?" she asked him. Flack groaned.

"Oh man, prom night, junior year, back of my dad's car," he replied.

"Prom night? Wow, that's not a cliché," she laughed.

"Yeah, and it lasted about two seconds," he replied, shaking his head at the memory. "It was embarrassing too," he continued. When she continued to snicker he turned the tables back on her. "Alright, whats your most embarrassing sexual moment?" he asked. Lucy went red.

"Ugh, lets just say I had some gas at a very inappropriate time…" Flack burst out laughing again. Lucy fake punched his arm.

"Eh, its ok. I once slept with a girl after a hardcore night of drinking when I was about 21. I passed out afterwards and when I woke up I had peed the bed." Lucy laughed back at him. When they were done laughing neither one spoke.

"Alright, I think its time for me to pass out," she said. Flack agreed. He stayed on his back, and she rolled on her side and threw an arm over his waist. He watched her sleep for a minute, wondering what had just happened and trying to figure out what he was feeling. Suddenly he realized that what he wasn't feeling was the same empty feeling he usually had after a one night stand. Sleep started to overcome him and he closed his eyes and feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Flack woke up the next morning a bit confused. He could feel someone else pressed against his body, but it took him a few minutes to remember who it was. Once last night came back to him, he was unsure what to do. He looked over at the girl sleeping next to him, wearing his t-shirt and shorts. He eased up slowly from the bed, trying not to wake her. He went into the bathroom, taking care of business and then taking a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom, he was in only a towel. He got dressed quickly. He was just buttoning his pants when Lucy stirred. She sat up rather quickly, groaning. Flack looked at her in concern.

"Sorry…too much tequila…" she said with a laugh.

Flack smiled but still felt strange. He was used to just kicking a girl out with a second thought. Lucy seemed to sense his discomfort. She reached for her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Flack was still sitting on the bed when she emerged.

She smiled at him and grabbed her purse. Flack started to say something, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Don't worry about, Don," she said. "I'm letting you off the hook."

He looked at her in surprise, afraid she was upset, but she was smiling.

"I can let myself out," she continued. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I had fun, thanks," Lucy added, giving Flack what he was already starting to recognize as a trademark grin. She left the room, and soon he heard the door shut. A minute passed when Don got up and headed into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

_Just in case you feel like working on your pool game, there is a possibility I will be at Joe's on 3__rd__ tonight at 7._

_-L_

Don couldn't help but smile. He had never met a girl quite like this.

XXX

"Yo, Flack, wait up!" Danny's voice was unmistakable as he yelled down the hall. Don waited for Danny to catch up.

"So, how'd your night go?" Danny asked.

Don shrugged. "Fine."

Danny punched his arm. "You seal the deal or what?"

Don gave Danny a stern look. "What are we, 16?"

Danny looked surprised. "Wow, this girl got to you…"

Don avoided Danny's eyes. "I have to go talk to Mac." With that, he walked down the hall, leaving Danny standing there perplexed. Finally Danny shook his head, a small smile on his face as he watched Don walk away.

XXXX

Don was a very by-the-book man: he took his job seriously, and rarely broke the rules. He loved structure and policy. He was not a spontaneous person.

Which is why he had no idea how he found himself standing outside Joe's Pizza that night. He had stood outside the precinct for a full ten minutes when he finished work, smoking a cigarette and trying to decide if he should go home or go to Joes. The idea of going home and going to bed was very appealing. It had been a long day; he had clashed with Mac over how to handle a case, and although the case was now closed, there was still some residual anger there. At the same time though, the concept of good pizza and cheap beer was appealing. Finally Don headed to Joes.

When he walked in, he scanned the place quickly. He saw Lucy sitting at the bar, talking with an employee. Unlike the previous times when he had seen her dressed up for a night out; she was now wearing black pants with a matching blazer and a button down shirt. Don suddenly realized that he had no idea what Lucy did for a living. While they had talked a lot about personal stuff, he never got the basic facts; where she lived, what her career was. He smiled to himself as he realized whatever was going on with Lucy, it was completely backwards.

He walked up and slid into the seat next to her. She turned around and couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"You're actually here," she said. Don smiled.

"I guess I am," Don said, leaning over the bar and ordering a beer. "You come here often?"

"Yep, it's not far from where I work, it helps to blow off some steam. Plus Joe and I are good friends," Lucy added, tipping her glass in a toast to Joe, who laughed and slid a plate of cheese-covered breadsticks in front of them.

"So what do you do for a living?" Don asked, eagerly digging into the breadsticks.

"I work for a marketing firm," Lucy started. "Don't you dare take the one on the end, that's mine," she added, giving Don a mock glare as he started to pick up a particularly cheesy piece.

He laughed and took his hand away, grabbing another piece while Lucy continued.

"I do advertising campaigns, mostly sport-related, although I have done some for beer companies and even theater." Lucy shoveled the bread into her mouth.

Flack watched her with a smile. Lucy caught his look and suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Sorry…I really love food," she said, turning slightly red.

"Please don't apologize, I completely agree…we getting a pizza too?"

"I'm going to assume that's a rhetorical question…large with everything on it work for you?" Lucy asked, signaling Joe over.

"Sounds good," Don replied. Lucy ordered the pizza and then grabbed another piece of bread.

"So, have you always lived in New York?" she asked him.

"Born and raised. How about you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, born and raised in Connecticut, went to college in Connecticut, then moved here after school."

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Yale. Marketing degree."

Don whistled. "Yale, impressive."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "In my family, you don't have much of a choice." Don's investigative instincts recognized the tension in that sentence, but he let it go for the moment. This was a date, not an interrogation.

This realization surprised him. He realized he was very much on a date, and he was enjoying himself. He made a decision to stop reading into it and just enjoy himself. The pizza arrived then, and Lucy and Don settled into their favorite pastime: eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make me happy, and when I am happy I write more! Just a warning for the sensitive...my muse was apparently feeling a bit frisky, so this chapter is a bit racy...you have been warned! Keep reading and reviewing! **

Several beers, a large pizza, and two plates of bread sticks later Lucy and Flack were showing no signs of slowing down. Flack was describing some of the crazy people he had interrogated in the past.

"I had a guy once who beat someone up because he was making fun of the Rangers," Don said.

Lucy laughed. "That's crazy…besides, the Rangers suck." Lucy laughed out loud at the look on Flack's face. "What, it's true…I probably shouldn't say that though considering I'm working on an advertising campaign for them…"

Don shook his head. "Can't believe you don't like the Rangers…"

Lucy continued to laugh. Flack finally leaned in and kissed her. Lucy looked shocked.

"Just trying to shut you up," Flack said, smirking.

Lucy smiled. "Want to head back to my place?" she asked, leaning closer into Flack as she said it.

* * *

By the time the taxi had arrived at Lucy's apartment, Flack has stopped trying to convince himself that he was in over his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun; probably not since Danny had started dating Lindsey.

Flack and Lucy got out of the taxi and headed into her apartment. It was a modestly sized apartment. Don's observant nature immediately picked up on the immense number of books and bookcases around the room. Lucy caught him looking and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm only cool on the outside; inside, I'm just a big dork."

Flack laughed and kept looking around.

"All these ads on the wall, are these campaigns you've worked on?"

Lucy shrugged off her shoes and grabbed some wine from the counter.

"Some of them. Others are just campaigns I liked. I use them for inspiration."

Lucy poured the wine into two glasses and handed Flack one. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket, plopping down on the couch. Lucy sat down as well, one leg tucked under her. The conversation flowed as easily as it had at the pizza place. The topics flitted from family, friends and work. The wine glasses were eventually empty, and Lucy took them into the kitchen and put them into the sink. Suddenly she felt Flack's hands wrap around her waist and felt his lips on the back of her neck. Flack had never wanted someone so badly. Lucy turned around slowly to face him.

"Well hello stranger," she purred. Flack kissed her gently, but he got his message across. This time, he was in charge. He ran his hands down her sides, lightly grazing her breasts. In response, she slid her hands down his back, giving his butt a firm squeeze. Not taking his eyes off hers, he started unbuttoning her shirt, button by button; Lucy copied him. She had never been so turned on but she knew she was at his mercy, and she loved it.

They spent the next several minutes slowly and sensually undressing each other, letting their hands roam as they learned every inch of each others bodies. Their breathing got heavier and heavier. Finally Flack leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Where are the condoms?"

"In the bedside drawer…let's go…" Lucy started to lead Flack by the hand towards the bedroom but he tugged her back.

"I'll get them, you stay here."

He was back in just a minute. He ripped open the wrapper and slid the condom over himself. Lucy waited for him to make the next move, unsure of what he had planned. Flack kissed her softly, giving her a mischievous look.

In one swift movement, he lifted her up and placed her butt on the counter. Getting the idea, Lucy pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her.

"I'm really glad you came to Joe's tonight…" she whispered, kissing him more passionately.

* * *

Flack heard his phone go off, but he subconsciously tried to ignore it. After a few rings though, he came to his senses. Quickly hoping out of bed, he ran into the kitchen, grabbing his pants off the kitchen floor and fumbling through his pockets. He flung the phone open.

"Detective Flack." He listened for a minute before saying with a sigh "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He tiptoed back into the bedroom, gathering up his clothes as he went. Lucy was stirring in bed. Flack softly crawled into the bed and kissed her.

"I'm guessing you got called out?" she said, her eyes barely open and her voice heavy with sleep.

"Double homicide in Brooklyn…sorry…"

Lucy shook her head. "Don't apologize, I understand. What time is it?"

"4am…Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all, there are extra towels above the sink…say goodbye before you leave?"

Flack kissed her head again as he stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

"I will, I promise. Go back to sleep."

Don took a quick shower, trying not to think too much about the night before…he really needed to get to Brooklyn, and having Lucy sleeping naked just a few feet away made the temptation too strong. He dressed quickly; fully aware he was wearing the same clothes as the night before. He made a note to have Danny bring him a spare tie if he got called to the scene so it wouldn't be too obvious.

He walked back into Lucy's bedroom. He slipped a business card out of his wallet and left it on her bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed and gently nudging her. She woke easily and smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey, I'm heading out…sleep well, ok?"

She nodded while he continued.

"I left my card on your table…if you want to call me later. I might not be able to pick up right away, but at least then I'll have your number too."

He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and sank back into the pillows as he grabbed his gun and badge and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, the response has been great! To everyone who has reviewed or added this to the alert list, thank you! This chapter is a bit choppy and kind of a filler, but i'm trying to establish the relationship here..so enjoy, and please review! (i'm talking to all you lurkers out there...hehehe)**

It had been a busy morning for Flack; he had barely had any time to breathe and it was only 11pm. He had a few minutes to sit at his desk before heading into the interrogation room with a suspect. He loosened the tie Danny had lent him and smiled in remembrance of the good natured ribbing Danny had given him as he handed him the tie.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He flipped it open and saw it was a text message from an unknown number. Curious, he opened the message and read:

_Hey Don, I figured you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you. Here's my number. Good luck with the case._

_-Lucy ;)_

Flack saved the number but before he could respond he was called into interrogation. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Flack tightened his tie, stood up, focused his mind, and walked into the room.

* * *

Interrogation did not go so well. After two hours of intense grilling, the suspect had snapped, flipping over a table and throwing the chair and several punches before Don, Danny, and the officer had gotten the man cuffed. Flack had sustained a cut to his forehead in the scuffle and was sent to the hospital to get stitched up.

He was sitting on the crunchy, paper cover bed in a room that consisted of nothing but curtained walls. A nurse came in and gave him the once over.

"It doesn't look too bad, detective, but we'll have a doctor look you over and stitch you up in a minute. I know department protocol mandates a doctor needs to sign off on you. Also, you'll be given something to numb the pain, but it might make you a little woozy, so I'd have someone come pick you up."

Flack groaned in annoyance and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed several numbers but no one was available; with a big case everyone was busy. Finally Don swallowed his pride and dialed Lucy's number.

* * *

Flack was just having the last stitched placed in his head when he heard a female voice in the room.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice with the other kids?"

Flack looked up to see Lucy smirking in the doorway.

"You really think this is the best time to bust my balls?" he replied.

Lucy laughed. "Ok, fair point."

The doctor stood up. "Alright Detective, I think you are all set. You'll be a bit woozy, I'd get some rest." He left the room.

"You and I really need to stop meeting in hospitals, Don" Lucy said, taking his jacket off the table and handing it to him. Although Flack would never admit it out loud, there was something nice about having someone come pick him. It was a strange kind of comfort; almost like filling an emptiness Flack didn't even know he had.

"I've got a taxi waiting outside for us," Lucy added. Flack nodded and stood up.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about feeling out of it," Flack said as he wobbled a bit standing up. Lucy went over and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you home."

* * *

Don found himself comfortable on his couch watching TV while Lucy made some pasta in the kitchen. Again, he found himself struck by how much he liked having her around. He had only known her a short while but something told him this was different.

Lucy brought a bowl into the living room and handed it to Flack. He thanked her and moved over on the couch so she could sit.

"I actually have to get going; the new campaign is being launched at the Rangers game tonight, I have to go oversee and make sure everything goes ok. You feeling better?"

Flack nodded. "Thanks for picking me up, and making dinner. I owe you."

Lucy smiled again. "No problem. Call me sometime?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Lucy leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed her back, letting his hands run through her hair.

"You keeping doing that…and I'll never leave," she whispered, arousal in her voice.

Don smiled and smacked her butt softly. "Alright you, get to work."

Lucy laughed and headed out the door.

* * *

A week later, Don was knocking on Lucy's door. Work had picked up for both of them and they had not seen each other since Don's day at the hospital. They had touched base on the phone briefly and had made plans to go out to eat tonight, but they were both exhausted. So instead Flack had picked up some Chinese food after work and brought it over to her apartment.

Flack broke into a grin when she flung open the door. Due to their exhaustion, they had decided to keep the night casual. Apparently Lucy had taken this to heart as she was wearing a tank top and fleece Hello Kitty pants.

"Cute pants," he smirked.

"Oh shut up, and give me the food, I'm starving."

Don handed her the bag and stepped into the apartment, stripping off the jacket, tie, and shirt as he walked in, leaving him in just a white t-shirt.

Lucy had already plopped on the couch with the bag.

"Want me to grab plates?" Don asked her.

Lucy gave him a perplexed look. "What for?" she asked, opening up a container of lo mien and digging right in with a plastic fork.

"My kind of woman," Flack muttered, joining her on the couch.

Once the food was gone, Flack stretched out his legs.

"Mind if I take a shower?" he asked Lucy. Lucy nodded.

Flack started to stand up and paused. "Want to join me?"

Lucy stood up and led Flack to the bathroom. She turned on the water to warm it up while Flack stripped off his clothes and then Lucy's. They stepped into the shower, letting the warmth flow around their bodies. Lucy rubbed Flack's shoulders.

"Poor boy, your shoulders are one giant knot. Turn around."

Flack turned and Lucy's hand worked through the mess on his back. After a few minutes, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered up her hands. She then ran them through his hair, giving him a scalp massage. Flack discovered there was something very intimate about what she was doing. When his hair was rinsed, he turned around and kissed her gently while grabbing the shampoo bottle. He lathered up her hair too, letting his hands massage her whole body. Lucy turned around to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn't hide the smile on her face when she felt his hardness pressing into her. She looked into his eyes and noticed he was blushing slightly.

"I take it you are enjoying this…?" she whispered.

He grinned and slowly shut the water off. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, then grabbed another and wrapped it around her. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Later in the evening they were both lying in bed. They were still naked; Flack was on his back again and Lucy was resting her head on his chest. He was gently rubbing her shoulder as she ran her fingers lightly over the scars on his chest.

"Do you ever get scared?" she asked suddenly.

Flack took a second to answer. "Yeah, but I try not to think about it…it usually hits me much later."

"What made you become a cop?"

"Family tradition. I never really considered anything else. Did you follow your family's path?"

Lucy laughed. "Not even close."

Flack turned onto his side so both arms were wrapped around Lucy.

"You've never told me much about your family," Flack lightly prodded.

Lucy sighed. "I didn't follow the family path…I was the black sheep, and for that reason, I don't talk to my family much" Lucy sensed Flack wanted to know more, so she continued.

"My father is Matthew Shirley, as in co-founder of Shirley enterprises…"

Flack looked surprised. "Isn't he a big-wig in technology, computers, all that stuff…? He's a billionaire."

Lucy nodded. "I know…I was raised a little debutante princess. But I never wanted part of the company. I went to Yale like the rest of my family, but ignored the trust fund and lived life on my own terms. I still check in with my family, but we aren't too close."

Flack sensed the conversation was stressing her out so he changed the subject to something lighter. Eventually the conversation died off as they fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, content.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's another one! It's nowhere near as fluffy as the last chapters...but hey, what's a love without a little conflict?**

**Here's a challenge/request for all my readers: every story I write has an itunes play list associated with it, often times its a song that gives me the story idea in the first place. If there are any songs my story makes you think of, let me know! I'm always looking for new inspiration!  
**

The weeks went by and Don and Lucy continued to see each other whenever they could. Although their time together usually ended in bed, they began to go out more, to a movie, a sporting event, and once Lucy dragged Don to a Broadway show.

One night Flack and Lucy were joined at Joe's Pizza by Danny and Lindsay. It was a fun night; Lucy and Lindsay bonded over their mutual gift of being able to eat twice their body weight in food, and Danny and Flack always enjoyed getting to spend time together.

Lindsay and Flack had started talking smack with each other, which lead to a challenge of a dart game. Lucy and Danny stayed at the table and watched them, amused.

"So, you two dating?" Lucy asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "Who knows?"

Lucy laughed, and Danny turned the tables on her. "What about you two?" he asked, gesturing towards Flack.

"Who knows?" she replied as they both laughed again. "I don't think he's big on the labels, but things are going well, so I figured I'll just take it one day at a time."

Danny nodded knowingly. "I'll tell you this though, you have certainly done a number on him…I've never seen him like this. It's been fun to watch."

* * *

Several days later, Flack was involved in a major drug trafficking case. Several suspects had priors and he was sitting at a table with Mac going through the old case files.

"This is the file with the guy whose DNA we found in connection with the current case, Robert Jones. He was arrested for illegally transporting drugs over the border four years ago. Report says he was arrested with one other person." Flack handed the paper to Mac.

Mac read it with interest. "That's strange, original arrest report says two people were arrested with the drugs, Jones and a female, but after the initial report there is no information on the second person."

Flack frowned. "Hmm…alright, what other information do we have on this guy that could help us find him?"

Mac continued to go through the file. "27 years old, attended Yale University." Mac paused. "I'll have Adam search his name on the Yale website; maybe we can find an old article about him or with him, maybe get some friends names."

* * *

While Flack headed back to the precinct for awhile, Mac and Danny were sorting through the information Adam had given them.

"Wow, this guy was a man about campus," Danny commented. "Plenty of newspaper articles about him, he was involved on campus, had lots of friends apparently."

"Drugs dealers tend to be social creatures, Danny. It allows them to make valuable connections."

Mac stood up. "I'm going to go check in with Stella, keep searching, Danny, see if you can find any connections that could help this case."

Danny nodded and continued going through the papers. He picked up an article about the Yale/Harvard football game. There were a few pictures of fans, one including Robert Jones. Suddenly Danny noticed something about the picture.

"Oh no…" he said. He thought for a second then got up, grabbed the article, and headed out the door.

* * *

Flack was sitting at his desk when Danny walked in, a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, Danno, what's up with you?"

Danny grabbed Flacks jacket off the desk and tossed it to him.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Danny turned and walked right out the door. Flack put his jacket on and followed, concerned about his friend.

"Danny, what's going on, pal?"

Danny kept walking until they were a few blocks away, finally turning around. He reached into his pocket pulling out two cigarettes, handing one to Flack and then lighting his own. Finally Danny spoke.

"Alright, I was going through Yale articles looking for information on Jones. And I found a picture of him in the paper, from only a few months before his initial drug arrest…"

Flack nodded. "And…?"

Danny reached into his pocket and handed the paper to Flack. He looked at the picture and read the caption in silence.

_Yale Senior Robert Jones celebrates a Bulldog victory with girlfriend Lucy Shirley_

Danny spoke cautiously. "Flack, we know Jones was arrested just a few months later with a female companion…"

Flacks head shot up and he glared at Danny. "What are you saying, Messer?"

"Look, Don, you told me Lucy comes from an extremely wealthy family…is it possible her family helped get her out of trouble?"

Flack said nothing, but just turned on his heels and walked back to the precinct.

* * *

Flack finally got out of work around 8pm. He had received a few text messages from Lucy but had ignored them. Instead, he went straight to her apartment, pounding on the door.

Lucy opened the door after a minute, her smile fading at the look on his face. He walked into her apartment but ignored her, not saying anything. Lucy walked up behind him and touched his arm gently.

"Don, you ok?"

Flack flinched from her touch but turned around to face her.

"The name Robert Jones mean anything to you?" he asked, watching her face drain white.

For the first time since he had met her, she seemed at a loss for words. Flack, however, had plenty to say.

"That's ok, Lucy, don't say anything, I can say plenty. You got involved in drug trafficking, got caught, and had Daddy's money bail you out."

Flack was shouting now, watching multiple emotions go across her face. She continued to face him, not saying anything, while Flack continued to yell.

"What, since you don't have daddies money anymore, you decided to sleep with a cop, figured I'd bail you out if you got into anymore trouble?"

Lucy reacted quickly, smacking him across the face.

"You fucking asshole," she growled. "You don't even let me explain before you assumed, you arrogant prick."

"Fine then, explain it to me!"

"He was my college boyfriend, alright? I had no idea he was a drug dealer! We went on a road trip, he called it a 'vacation', and when we got busted I had no idea what was going on!"

Flack was listening to her talk, arms folded, glaring at her like she was a suspect he was interrogating. She glared back and continued.

"My life was going to be ruined before it even started because I was young and gullible and trusting. My older brother helped convince the police I had nothing to do with it! He didn't want my life ruined!"

"Do you know how bad this makes me look?!" Flack continued to shout.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that someone might find out that your girlfriend isn't perfect and made a mistake!"

"You aren't my girlfriend," Flack responded back. "Just a one-night stand gone wrong."

Lucy's face dropped for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"Now you are just trying to hurt me…I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Don, but I can't be what you want me to be! I guess there's no room for non-perfection in the life of Don Flack, pursuer of justice!"

Lucy stopped to take a breath but then continued.

"You know what, Don, if you're going to stand here and treat me like one of your suspects, then get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Flack turned and walked through the door, slamming it shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! And don't panic, I love happy endings, so they will work out eventually! Don has it rough here, but it'll get better!**

Flack had become a pain in the butt to the entire department. He was snapping at people right and left and all sense of humor was gone. Danny tried to let his friend deal with the situation on his own, but when Flack lost his temper on a suspect for no real reason, Danny knew he had to interject.

"Outside, now" Danny said forcefully, giving Flack a push out the door. Flack went without restraint; he was in no mood to deal with the tongue lashing he would get from his superior for loosing his cool in interrogation.

He walked down the block, finally turned to face Danny. Danny spoke first.

"I'm worried about you, man," he said, concern in his voice. "It's been almost a month, and you're clearly miserable. Look, Jones got busted, he's in prison, it's over. Just call her."

"It doesn't matter, she was just a girl."

"She was more than that to you, Flack, come on. So her past isn't perfect, she still made you happy."

Flack shrugged. "I doubt she'd want to talk to me anyway, I said some pretty harsh things."

"So apologize. Suck it up, grow some balls, and apologize."

Flack got angry again. "Why should I? She's the one who paid her way out of a federal offense!"

Danny got angry too. "So what!? From what you told me, it sounds like she just trusted the wrong person."

"That's what she said happened. This job taught me you can't believe anyone's word."

"Then go find some evidence." Danny said, turning around and walking away.

Flack was angry, but he knew his friend meant well. So he went to the source. Several weeks after putting him behind bars, Flack again found himself face to face with Robert Jones.

"What are you doing here?" Jones asked, clearly not happy to see the cop who put him behind bars.

"I need to ask you a question." Flack asked, looking straight in his eyes.

"And why should I help you?"

Flack ignored the attitude. "The first time you got arrested, there was a girl with you."

"Yeah, my girlfriend. What does this have to do with anything?"

Flack tried to keep his cool. "Was she involved?"

"Hell no. She was trusting though. I figured if I got caught she could get her family to pay off the cops. Unfortunately, though, the stingy pricks only got her out."

Flack's knuckles were turning white. He got up. "Rot in hell," he said, walking out the door.

* * *

Flack was standing outside Lucy's office when she walked out. She looked so surprised, he half expected her to completely ignore him. Instead, she walked right over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Flack couldn't read her tone.

"I wanted to talk to you. Actually, to apologize. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and for everything I said. Please, let me take you to dinner." As he looked in her eyes he realized how badly he had missed her.

She looked in his eyes for a second, and then looked down. He saw the tears welling up. On instinct he reached out to her, rubbing her arm softly.

"Don, I can't. I can't live up to your expectations of me. I'm not perfect, and you demand perfection."

"Lucy, that's not true. I was a dick, I admit it. I don't handle being blindsided well."

"Why, though, Don? I thought I was just a one night stand?" The fire in her eyes was apparent now. She was gearing up for a fight and he knew it.

"I said that in anger, I didn't mean it."

"Then why Don? Why should I go to dinner with you?" Lucy was looking him in the eyes intently now.

Flack was silent for a minute. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings.

"Because…we have fun together…" he knew it sounded lame even as he said it.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry, Don. Until you figure out what you want, I can't help you."

And Lucy quickly hailed a cab and hopped in, leaving Flack standing there.

* * *

A week later, Flack was entering an abandoned building alongside a fellow cop and close friend.

"Alright Tom, give me the rundown." Flack said.

"Precinct got a call about gunshot in this building, we responded, found a body, called you."

Tom led Flack down a hallway. They had to step over piping and wires all over the floor. A thick coat of dust covered everything. They turned a corner and saw the body.

"Alright, looks like it's going to be a long—" Flack hadn't even finished his sentence when gunshots rang out.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of gunshots and bodies rushing into the room. Backup had already been called to the scene, and the cops stationed outside ran in the minute they heard the gunshots. Flack ducked behind a pillar, gun at the ready. He had no idea where the shots where coming from.

The shots stopped eventually and he heard a cop yell.

"Shooter down!" He came around the pillar and followed the cops voice.

"Is this the asshole that was shooting at us?" he asked as he walked up to the cop.

Before the cop could respond, he heard another cop yell.

"OFFICER DOWN!"

* * *

Flack was sitting in the uncomfortable chair in the hospital waiting room, surrounded by fellow cops. He heard his name and looked up, seeing Danny walk in.

"Hey buddy, I got called to the scene to process…when we learned it was your friend Mac sent me here to check on you…how you holding up?"

Don sat up and looked at Danny.

"I'll be better once he's out of surgery…he took one to the chest, they don't know if he'll make it."

Danny put a hand on Flack's shoulder.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

Don shook his head.

"I'm alright, thanks."

A few minutes later the doctor came through the double doors. The officers all jumped to their feet, but the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, boys. He died on the table."

Flack was unaware of how much time was passing. He couldn't seem to move from the chair. Danny stayed by his side, but he was scarcely aware of his presence. At some point he noticed Danny was gone, and he assumed his friend had just gone home.

Eventually he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was instantly aware that the hand was smaller and warmer then Danny's. He looked up and saw Lucy leaning over him, concern in her eyes.

"Hey Don," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Danny called me."

There was an awkward silence. Lucy finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry about your friend…" she said. When Don didn't answer, she continued.

"Come on, let's get you home." She took his hand and tried to pull him up. He resisted at first, finally giving in and letting her lead him home.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, I am cranking these out! This one gets a bit smutty, so be aware! And keep reviewing! All my regular reader/reviewers, I heart you all! Kind of random, but if anyone hasn't already, go listen to the new Kelly Clarkson song, "My Life Would Suck Without You". It's not only amazing, but it's eerily creeping how much it fits with this story! **

Flack was still in a daze when Lucy led him into his apartment. They had not said much on the cab ride to his place. His grief of losing a close friend was beyond words at this point.

"Have you had anything to eat?" She asked him softly. He shook his head. "Alright hun, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make you some food."

Flack took a long hot shower, letting a few tears slip out. He spent several minutes leaning against the shower wall letting the water beat down on his body, trying not to think. He didn't succeed though; he couldn't help thinking about Tom's wife, and what she must be going through right now.

Finally he shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist and slipping into the bedroom. He changed into a pair of old sweatpants and headed into the kitchen. Lucy had grilled up some quick cheeseburgers and handed one to Flack. They sat at the table eating in silence.

After dinner Lucy cleaned up while Flack flipped on the TV. He ignored the news and instead put on a Nets game. Lucy joined him on the couch eventually.

It was during a commercial break that he turned to her and spoke.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry…" he started.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't worry about that now, I'm just concerned about you…how are you doing?"

This time Flack shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to talk about it. What he wanted now was something to make him forget. He wasn't thinking clearly. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back, placing her hands on his face. He through caution to the wind and slid his hands under her shirt. She tensed up at first, but eventually she relaxed. He gently pushed her body so she was lying down and he was on top of her. His hands were roaming all over her body, and he heard her gasp slightly as he ran his hand over her breasts, brushing across her nipples. He continued to kiss her lips, her neck, her collarbone.

He heard another gasp, this time of surprise, when she felt his hardness pressing against her leg. He sat up and back away for a second. As much as he wanted to forget, and wanted her, he wouldn't force her or coerce her. He was only going to take advantage of her sympathy if she was a willing participant.

"Lucy…do you want me to stop…?" he asked cautiously. Lucy looked at him for a minute. She was staring intently but he couldn't read her expression. Finally she sat up, reached over to him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Normally when Flack had a rough night at work, he wanted to forget with rough sex. He would find a girl at a bar, and bring her home for a fast fuck. He found this wasn't what he wanted now. He wanted the sex to completely consume him. Most importantly, he didn't want to feel alone. All night he had been thinking 'what if that had been me'. If he had, he would have died alone.

Flack returned the kiss, once again slipping his hands under her shirt. He pulled it off as he breathed in her scent. She pulled off his t-shirt too, running her fingers across his chest. They slowly stripped each other, letting their hands linger on each body part. He eased her back down on the couch slowly, keeping his hand behind her head to make sure she didn't smack it on the armrest. He slowly moved over her body, keeping eye contact with her to make sure everything he was doing was ok. He gently pushed inside her, feeling her fingers running up and down his back.

Flack kept the pace slow; he wanted to prolong this feeling of togetherness. He had never felt so simultaneously devastated and happy at the same time. The couple kept eye contact the whole time as they moved as one.

He was about to pick up the pace when he noticed Lucy's eyes were slightly wet. He immediately stopped moving in alarm, but she moved her hips up to keep the movement going.

"Keep going, babe," she whispered. Flack started to move faster, and her fingernails began to dig into his back. They reached their peak together, and he rested on her chest as her arms wrapped around him. He felt tears start to gather in his eyes again as all the emotion of the day overtook him. Lucy rubbed his back softly. He knew she could feel the tears but he didn't care. He felt extremely vulnerable but he wanted her to see this side of him.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered. Flack nodded and stood up. When Lucy stood up he picked her up and carried her into the room.

* * *

When they woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window. Lucy and Don were completely intertwined. Flack saw Lucy watching him closely, and he reached out a hand and brushed the hair back from her eyes.

"Morning," he said. She smiled at him.

"Morning," she replied. "How are you doing?"

"Better, still hurt about Tom though..."

Lucy nodded understandingly.

"I want to know how you feel this morning though…about us, and what happened…" Flack continued, nervous now. "I don't want you to think I only wanted sex because I was upset…"

Lucy shook her head. "If I thought that's all it was, than I wouldn't have stayed. I stayed because I wanted too."

"You seemed like you have no interest in being with me just a few days ago…what made you change your mind?"

"Because I saw in your eyes that you needed me…I saw what you couldn't say…" Lucy leaned in and kissed him.

"Lucy, I know I can be an ass. I can be a bumbling idiot when it comes from talking about feelings. But please believe me when I say this: I want to make it work with you."

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

**AN: I am aware that this was unprotected sex...I do not condone that at all, but I forgot to add it in, and when I went back to do it, it broke up the flow too much. So let's just pretend he already was wearing one...and always use protection!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I had computer issues and then sprained my wrist/thumb (City of Boston, ice your fucking sidewalks!) but both me and my computer are better! I will be updating all three of my current stories more frequently I hope! I have a new CSI:Miami story, you should all check it out!**

**Not much in the way of plot here, mostly just some lovin', 'cause i've been mean to Flack lately and he needed some good stuff. Read and review!  
**

Flack was standing over the sink brushing his teeth when he felt a towel snap him in the butt.

He tried to look stern but instead just cracked up. Lucy had just stepped out of the shower and she was standing there dripping wet and laughing.

"Get dressed, you little brat," he told her, still laughing. She smiled and dried off.

"Going into work?" she asked him, hip checking him away from the mirror so she could brush her hair.

Flack nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot to do with this case, and everything." His voice got quiet again. Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll get through it, Don," she said.

He nodded again, trying to focus. "The funeral is Saturday," he said.

"Want company for it?" she asked.

"I'd appreciate that," Flack replied, kissing her softy.

* * *

The death of an officer meant a large, official funeral. Flack stood with fellow officers, including Mac and Stella and Danny right up front. Lucy was towards the back. Lindsay stayed with her to keep her company. The funeral was long and somber.

Flack kept his professional face on the whole time, standing with his friends and coworkers. He felt comforted by the presence of Lucy.

When the service was over, he stood with Lucy and everyone else. Noticing that his coworkers (with the exception of Danny and Lindsay) were eying her, he decided to introduce her.

"Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lucy," he said.

Lucy shook hands with the others, but Flack could see the surprise in her face about the way he had introduced her.

Flack suddenly saw Tom's widow and knew he needed to (and wanted to) go over and say something. He excused himself from the group and walked over to her.

"Susan," he said lightly, touching her arm. She turned to him.

"Don," she replied.

Don felt the emotion bubbling over again.

"Susan, I'm so sorry," he started, his voice cracking.

"No, Don, don't think for a second it was your fault, there was nothing anyone can do…"

Tom's widow couldn't stop the tears from coming down, and Don reached out and took her in her arms. After a minute, she straightened up.

"I'm sorry Don, it's been a rough few days."

"I understand, call if you need anything." Don was fighting the tears back now too.

Susan nodded and walked over to the rest of her family. Don felt Lucy's hand slip into his again, gently pulling him away from the crowd. He didn't really notice until they were away from the group, standing by themselves.

Flack looked at her, wondering her intentions.

"I just thought you might want a moment to collect yourself before we all go out to eat," she said.

Flack responded by kissing Lucy.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For always understanding me," he replied. "You are amazing, and I mean it when I say that I want this to work."

Lucy smiled.

"Let's go, your coworkers all want to go out to eat. I say we challenge Lindsay and Danny to an eating competition."

* * *

Several hours later, Flack and Lucy headed back to his apartment. The night had been fun, just what Flack needed. Lucy got along well with his friends, and he felt really comfortable having her there.

They walked into the apartment, taking off their shoes and jackets.

"You want to watch a movie?" Flack asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about maybe taking a bath. Do you mind?"

Flack assured her he didn't and went to make some popcorn and change clothes while Lucy ran a hot bath.

After a few minutes he went in to say hi.

"Mmm, I like this view…" he said, blatantly staring at her naked body.

Lucy laughed. "you could join me, you know," she said.

"I don't think I'll fit, it's a small tub…"

"We'll make it work, now start stripping, officer!"

Flack chuckled. "Yes, master," he said, taking off his clothes and enjoying the way Lucy's eyes watching him intently.

When he was completely naked, he stepped into the tub, settling between Lucy's legs with his back against her chest. He rested his body against hers.

"Well, hello, stranger," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't for the life of me remember the last time I took a bath," Flack said.

"It's relaxing…here, sit up for a minute," she said, and beginning giving him a shoulder massage.

"God that feels good," he moaned, enjoying her touch. She worked his shoulders and upper back, slowly working her way lower and around to his stomach. She let her hands dip lower across his abs, enjoying the gentle moans he was making.

He could feel himself getting hard as her hands dipped lower.

"You should probably stop that…" he started to say.

"Or you'll what?" Lucy questioned seductively.

"Or I may just throw you on the bathroom floor…"

"Bring it on," she whispered. That was all it took for Flack. He stood up and left the room leaving Lucy confused. He returned just seconds later though, wearing a condom. Before she could say anything, he picked her out of the tub, placed her gently on the bathroom floor. She pulled him to the floor as well, pushing his back against the wall and straddling him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are…?" he asked her, staring deep into her eyes as she lowered herself on to him.

"Right back at you," she said, kissing him as they started to move as one.


End file.
